With the development of technology, a mobile phone becomes a necessity in people's life and work. Mobile phones always store the communication records of users, such as call records, short messages and multimedia messages. Mobile phones also store the information of users such as an address book, pictures, music, audio and video etc. These communication records and information are generally important data, and if the data are not backed up and once the mobile phone is lost or damaged, irretrievable loss will be caused to the users.
In general, a user may back up data into a personal computer by a mobile phone data line, however, such an operation is inconvenient and few users could back up data regularly.
Currently, there is an existing method that proposes to back up the mobile phone data into a network server. A method for backing up mobile phone data into a network server is provided by a patent application named as “method for exchanging information between mobile phone and network server” with Chinese patent application No. CN200710074937.3, and this method needs the user to set the data type to be back up and a backup period and the like. When the backup condition set by the user is met, the mobile phone backs up new data into the server. Before backing up, the mobile phone checks the data that are newly created or are modified after the backup at the last time and before the backup at this time and takes these data as the new data that requires backing up. Furthermore, after the user deleting the data in the mobile phone, the corresponding backed up data in the server could not be automatically deleted, and the user is required to set whether the discarded data should be deleted in the server.
However, in such a system, the user has to set the backup parameter such as backup duration and the backed up data item and the like, thereby causing that the user's operation is very complex. If the user forget to set the backup parameter, such a backup mechanism will be useless. In addition, in order to determine which data are the new data that requires backing up, the mobile phone has to judge the data in the mobile phone one by one, for example, to judge the generation time and the modification time of the data and the like. Such operations consume the memory resource of the mobile phone and also need longer searching time, and have a low backup efficiency. And at last, the server could not automatically delete the backed up data but the user has to set separately, which increases trouble to the user. If the user forgets to set, a lot of memory spaces of the server will be occupied, which causes the waste of resources.